


it fit me like a glove

by Emony



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl on the ceiling, looking down the barrel of a gun. The boy dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it fit me like a glove

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 28 March 2007

The girl on the ceiling was Mary, was Jessica, was a hundred, a thousand different women he had yet to meet, he would never meet, he would always see.

The girl on the ceiling was blonde, was brunette, was auburn.

The girl on the ceiling was tall, was short, was somewhere in between.

The girl on the ceiling screamed in pain, in fear, in knowledge of what was to come, of what had been, of all that would always be.

The girl on the ceiling burned, from the inside out, from above, from below.

The girl on the ceiling

***

The boy on the bed woke.

***  
The girl looking down the barrel of a gun was Jo, was Maddie, was a hundred, a thousand different women he had yet to meet, he would never meet, he would always see.

The girl looking down the barrel of a gun was blonde, was brunette, was auburn.

The girl looking down the barrel of a gun was tall, was short, was somewhere in between.

The girl looking down the barrel of a gun was in pain, in fear, in knowledge of what was to come, of what had been, of all that would always be.

The girl looking down the barrel of a gun

***

The boy in the impala woke.

***

The prey was hunted, was taunted, was disposed of.

The prey was ghost, was vampire, was werewolf.

The prey was evil, was all knowing, was supernatural.

The prey

***

The boy was burning, was shooting, was hitting.

The boy was screaming, was hurting, was confused.

The boy was in pain, in fear, in knowledge of what was to come, of what had been, of all that would always be.

The boy was breathing gasoline.

The boy had a scream last night.

The boy

***

The demon laughed.

***

_She was on fire last night...  
And I was breathing gasoline  
I had a dream last night...  
And it fit me like a glove  
I had a scream last night...  
Lord above!!_ \- Whatever (I Had A Dream) - Butthole Surfers.


End file.
